The Red Scare: Short Stories
by Haley's-Leatherjackets
Summary: The title speaks for itself, a collection of random short stories from The Red Scare's version of the MvC universe. This summary sucks.


**-The Red Scare-**

Downtown the city of Los Angeles, a massive parade went on in the streets. Giant floats of popular characters, a stage on wheels with a band performance, military units swinging and twirling their rifles, cheerleaders and a football team, and a marching band to lead them all. At an event like this, one would be expected to be care free and have a great time.

Katrina Schmitz, or rather B.B. Hood, or rather_-er_ Bulleta, was spending half of her time on the lookout for demon activity and the other half actually enjoying the event. She had switched inbetween those two every 45 minutes and currently she was watching the parade. Her hood pulled back revealing her short blonde hair, beaming smile, ocean blue eyes covered with dark Ray Ban sunglasses. While sipping on a soda she admired the female lead singer on the moving stage that passed by.

_I wonder if I dye my hair red too, like her._ She thought. Her phone vibrated and she jumbled in her vest's inner pockets till she found it, she felt the hidden knife, a handgun and finally her phone. Taking the phone out she looked to see she had received a text message from Dante Sparda himself reading, _'Yo Im here now did Wade make it?'_

Bulleta typed in a reply, _'He's on a date with Lady remember?'_

_'Oh right i forgot lol well just meet me at the pizza truck'_

She pocketed her phone and took a final bite from her corn dog, then tossing the stick backwards which knocked a boy's ice cream off his hand. After leaving the crowded front, Bulleta was roaming the area where all the foodtrucks, stands and such parked and where the people went around buying whatever they pleased.

She walked around for a bit, growing uneasy and annoyed as she was unsuccessful on finding the pizza truck. Dante never replied to her text on the question of it's exact location. _He probably bought a damn buffet..._ She thought and pulled up her hood.

"Hey Kat!" A voice called to her, though she recognized the nickname and the voice, she had an odd feeling that it wasn't exactly the person who was hoping for. She turned around and deflated a bit on the inside.

A man, who looked about his very early 20's, who had short cut black hair, a leather coat with red colored lapels, highlights, cuffs and hood and a black and white British Union flag patched on both arms, fingerless gloves, a grey tank top, faded black jeans and ankle boots. Sure he looked nothing like her first guess, but those icy blue eyes seemed a bit too familiar.

Once Bulleta had turned around, the man was a bit surprised, taking in on the face and quickly realized it was the wrong person. "Uh my bad." He said with a laugh, "Thought you were someone else, what with that hood and all." Bulleta frowned and pulled back her hood and removed her sunglasses to show the man she was surely not the girl he was looking for. Normally she would have walked away or punched him in the jaw, but the man seemed so... familiar - it was almost disturbing.

The man nodded upon examining her face, "Yeah sorry sorry. Wrong person for sure," He smirked, "But how about this gorgeous, maybe we could get to know each other, my name is-"

"Stop." She hushed him by placing a finger on his lips, "I'm just looking for the pizza truck, nothing else."

He shrugged, keeping that grin in place, "Your loss, sweetheart. Pizza truck is over near the rifle shooting game." He said with a nod to the general area.

Bulleta looked at the direction he pointed at, "Cool. Thanks." She glanced back at him and sipped on her soda, she smiled and then tossed the drink towards him. The man returned the smile and caught the drink with one hand. He watched her as she walked away and he couldn't help but just peek at her behind just for a few seconds. Tugging at his coat lapels, he smiled to himself and walked off. Not before throwing the soda into a trashcan and making a clean shot.

"Oi old man."

Chewing with his mouth wide open, Dante waved a hand full of pizza slice at Bulleta and took another bite. The younger demon hunter stood there watching him with an eyebrow raise. Dante stopped chewing for a bit, and held out his hand to offer her a slice. "No thanks..." She said with a dismissive wave, losing a bit of her appetite from watching him eat. "C'mon let's go watch the parade."

"Hold on Kat, I'm gonna see how much pizza slices I can fit in my mouth." Dante said through a full mouth and stuffed another slice into his jaw. The nickname rang in Bulleta's head again and she was reminded of the young man from earlier. The icy blue eyes and that same exact voice made her space out for a minute.

She coughed, snapping out of it, "30 minutes are up." She said, pushing her glove aside a bit to check her watch. "Back to demon hunting." She sternly ordered. Dante groaned and hopped up, bringing a pizza box with him, he stopped and glanced back, then picked up a second box to bring.

"Kat, can you hold this for a sec. I gotta put on my coat." Dante said and passed the two pizza boxes to Bulleta.

"Fine." She sighed and held onto the uneasily greasy boxes, thinking for a second she stared at Dante while he was putting on his coat. "Hey Dante?"

He looked up and grabbed the boxes back, "Sup?"

"...You don't happen to have anymore family members right?"

"Hm, not that I know of... It's just me and Vergil left. Why?"

The blonde nodded, "Just asking."

_**LATER...**_

Bulleta zipped up her crimson leather hoodie vest halfway up to further conceal her weapons, _Don't want security on my ass._ She looked to her side, where Dante remained close to her the whole entire duration of the parade with a rather blank expression, not because he was forced to share the rest of his pizza with others in the crowd, but something else was bothering him/

"You alright?" The blonde nudged the white haired man with her shoulder.

He shook his head with a frown, "Not sure. Can't tell if I'm picking up a scent of a demon or not." He turned to her, "I also have some weird feeling that demons aren't the only thing weird about this place..."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember what Wesker told me? He said he felt something wasn't right with our world. Plus good ol' Doctor Strange wasn't any help with explaining but he said the fabric of reality or something has been damaged..." Dante explained and rubbed his eye. "Morrigan mentioned something about ripples in the worlds too."

Bulleta crossed her arms, "You mean something isn't right... Other than that two nearly identical worlds have been merged together."

"Katrina..." He started and stared at her, "Tell me. Have you ever heard anything about Rorschach before he saved you from that monster?"

"Not really... Why?"

"Nevermind." He paused and thought for a minute, "Alright. Tell me the truth. Have you ever seen or even heard about Filia anywhere before?"

Bulleta's heart slightly ached a bit, she still felt horrible for denying her feelings for Filia but she was already in a relationship with Patty. Not just that, but what Dante had just said made her stop in thought, "N-No. Actually... Now that you say it, Not at all. Not even Rorschach."

Dante sighed deeply, "Because they aren't from here. We know there has been only two worlds that have merged, Wade is from the other one with all those comic book spandex wearing punks and me and you are from the other one... But Filia nor Rorschach come from either of those worlds."

"Are you saying... There was a third world that we weren't even aware about?"

"I'm not sure. Rorschach says he got here because someone had 'killed' him but he ended up waking in Wade's world, then I guess he got brought along when that world merged with ours."

"Filia had told me she woke up in an alleyway, with no exact memory of what she had done before. She only had an ID and apparently a school registration form for the school I go to."

"That's not right. We need to talk with Morrigan or Tony about this..."

Bulleta nodded, "Alright then, back to the mission. I just wanna get home, we had already fought an armada of Soul Snatchers yesterday and I'd rather have it if we could atleast take a break."

The older demon hunter nodded in agreement, then his eyebrows furrowed upon noticing something not right with the parade float in the shape of a house. "The hell is that?"

"I know right? Who thought it was a good idea to make a float out of a house?" Bulleta said, shaking her head in disbelief at the float. She was itching to pull out her Uzi and shoot it down but that wouldn't be fun for anyone but her.

"No, Look!" Dante pointed out what he had noticed with his hand. Bulleta squinted and still saw nothing.

"I can't see it..."

"Well I can and it looks like some weird lion thing on top of the roof." Dante clicked his tongue looked around, "Must be some perception filter to keep human eyes from not noticing."

Bulleta dug in her jacket and pulled out thick 'nerd' glasses. Placing them on her face she looked at the float once more. She tinkered on the side of her glasses, her lenses flickered and turned into the pattern of 3D glasses, through her eyes she was viewing the area with an infrared vision. "You're right. There's something there." She zoomed in at the creature, "Looks ugly enough to pass as a demon."

"Let's follow it, but don't make any commotion."

The younger demon hunter nodded and removed her glasses, "Let's go."

They inched their way through the crowd, following the parade float that had a demon lion on top of the roof. As they reached the cross street, the lion jumped off the float and sprinted into an alleyway. "Verdammt lost track." Bulleta cursed and put on her glasses again, her lenses flickered into a bright green color, "Left behind paw prints. Come on." She motioned Dante to follow her and they ran into the alleyway.

A demonic lion that was twice the size of it's regular non-demon brethren, let out a ear piercing roar at the sight of the Red Pair. It's mane was covered in flames and decaying flesh, glowing blood red eyes kept a firm stare upon the two demon hunters that had followed it. "Too bad Wade isn't here to make some sort of Lion King reference." Bulleta said and pulled an M16 assault rifle from her bag that oddly resembled a golf club bag.

"If he does then I might actually cry. That movie was damn good." Dante replied and rested Rebellion on his shoulder as he and Bulleta circled the beast. "This should be a quick job anyway, I've dealt with these things before." He pointed the sword towards the lion, "Ya hear that fuzzy? We're gonna make this quick and easy so don't struggle, I gotta get home and record the new episode of Desperate Housewives soon or Trish will kill me." All the beast did was growl in return, circling the two as they did back.

"Let's get this over with." Bulleta aimed down the sights of her weapon and fired a barrage of bullets at the demon lion. The bullets hit their target but merely bounced off as if they were pellets. "What the hell?"

The beast had literally shaken off the bullets, Dante and Bulleta watched as the wasted ammunition sprinkle the floor. The lion set its sights on Bulleta and leaned into an attack position.

"Verdammt." She cursed in German. The lion leaped at her and she slid under the beast, as she passed by she pulled out her knife and dug it into the beast's stomach. She flipped back up and flinched at the sight of her knife had actually been snapped in half.

Dante ran at the lion and attempted to stab Rebellion straight into it, but suddenly felt his arm fly backwards as his sword was reflected off as soon as it hit. The lion roared and slashed at the demon hunter, who was too distracted and was smacked away. Bulleta witnessed her friend crash into a brick wall, with Rebellion clattering right near him. "That's it!" She gritted her teeth and unslung a China Lake grenade launcher from her back, "Oi Simba! Over here!"

The beast was hit with an explosive shell and stumbled a bit, giving Bulleta bit more confidence at the sight. Pumping down the grenade launcher she fired another shot, though the lion anticipated this and dodged swiftly for it's size. It dashed towards the demon hunter immediately. Bulleta cursed under her breath as she scrambled in her jacket to retrieve more ammo, walking backwards and eyes moving rapidly at the approaching beast and her jacket. She pulled out a small ammo box and rolled out of the way of the lion's pouncing attack.

"Not this time!" She called and opened the box, her eyes widened and mouth hung open with surprise upon discovering the contents.

A yellow sticky note, reading _' I. O. U. - Wade 3 '_

"I'll kill that son of a-" Bulleta was pounced to the floor by the lion beast, she struggled to keep it's hungry jaws away by pushing her weapon against its body. "Dante! Where the fuck are you?!" She cried out and pulled out her handgun and fired a few unsuccessful shots at the lion's body.

Just in time, Dante ran in and tackled the lion off Bulleta and entered a struggle with the beast. He was doing his best to keep the beast down as he wrestled with it, "Katrina, I'm gonna need a grenade!" He called as he used both of his hands to open up the lion's jaws wide open.

Bulleta nodded and unhooked a grenade from her belt, just as she was going to toss it to Dante, she noticed two more demon lions approaching from behind. "Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me."

Dante was knocked to her feet and smiled sheepishly at her glare. The blonde helped him up and they stood back to back, surrounded by three demonic beasts. "I'm feeling a little hungry, what do you think of some lion steak tonight Kat?" Dante smirked and brandished Ebony and Ivory.

"Sounds like a date. But I'm not paying." Bulleta said and unhollistered both of her Uzis.

One lion made a leap towards the two and suddenly was stricken with a flaming fireball. The two demon hunters and the remaining beasts watch as the lion explode violently upon being hit. "You two need to help?" A voice called out, a certain voice Bulleta recognized from earlier.

Jumping right infront of the Red Pair, a man with a black coat appeared with a large crimson demonic axe rested on his shoulder. The two beasts roared at the newcomer and decided to take their sights on him instead.

"Wait what? Who the hell are you?" Dante demanded as his eyes narrowed. Bulleta looked back and forth at the two men with wide eyes, her mind calculating hundreds of possible to impossible explanations.

The man smirked, "My name by the way," He turned his head around, "-Is Dante! The one. The only, and the best." He winked at Bulleta and adjusted his grip on the axe.

Bulleta was at lost for words and had her mouth hanging in confusion. Dante, or rather the white haired Dante, was mumbling something incoherent, then his mouth suddenly appeared to be shouting out words but no noise came out. The two looked at each other and back to the other man who claimed he was Dante.

"It's alright to be star struck." The dark haired Dante said with a chuckle. He turned back to the demon lions and strided confidently to them, "I've been looking all over this place for these little shits. Been slicing and shooting my way through atleast a good dozens of you and looks like I finally found the last three." He sniffed at the charred corpse of his latest kill, "More like last two."

Both lions growled then roared, the fire from their mane enlarging reflecting their anger. They charged at the black coated Dante, who in turn had expected this and struck down his axe on the first lion, obliterating it completely. The second one tried to pounce him to the floor but he held the demon still with his axe. He lifted the burning beast and tossed it into the air, He pointed at the sky and cocked back his weapon. "And it's out of the park!" He shouted as he swung his weapon on the beast and sent it flying to the air.

The Red Pair watched as the beast slowly disintergrate while airborne, emitting one last roar before dying out. "Whoa." Bulleta finally said and blinked, "He's good."

"I've seen better." The older Dante mumbled and crossed his arms. His ice blue eyes noticed the axe the other 'Dante' had become replaced with a demonic claymore sword that looked to much like-

"This yours?" The younger Dante asked, offering Rebellion to the white haired man, "Pretty sweet sword I'll give you that."

Dante glared at the other who was offering his sword back and worst of all, who claimed his own name. He pulled Rebellion from the other's hands. "Whoa, sorry dude." The other said with a chuckle, "I understand you'd get all close to your sword and all."

Becoming irritated, the red coated Dante stepped closer to the other Dante, scanning him up and down, "Just who the hell do you think you are? Something isn't right about you... You don't smell right."

"Sorry pal, I've been having a bit of a hangover, no time to take a shower." The younger Dante quipped, "But I'd say the same for you." He poked the tapped the other's chest with the back of his hand, "You ain't smelling too human yourself either." The two began to circle eachother.

"_My_ name is Dante." The older one snarled. Adding a clear emphasis on 'my.'

"Hi and I'm still here," the blonde waved, "I'm Bulleta." She reminded the two Dantes.

"Bulleta huh?" The darker haired Dante said and lightly picked up her hand, "Nice to finally get a name, beautiful." He kissed her hand and winked.

"Slow down, tiger." Bulleta said sarcastically and wiped the back of her hand on her jeans, using her other hand to cover up her slight blush. "So your name is Dante right? Dante what, exactly?"

"Hmm. I don't know really." The younger Dante responded unsurely and shrugged, "Though I decided to use Sparda as my last name if I ever needed to give it out."

The Red Pair stared at eachother with calculating eyes, then back to the other Dante. "I'm gonna take a shot in the dark and say Sparda was your father?" Bulleta asked.

His black eyebrows narrowed, "Yeah. How'd you know?" The other Dante asked, sounding a bit more concerned and defensive.

The red coated Dante stepped in and stared straight into the other's nearly identical blue eyes, it was like staring at a mirror. "Because that was the name of my father."

Taking a step back, the black coated Dante began to slow in a defensive mode, "What the hell? We can't be triplets now can we? Vergil told me that our parents only had twins..."

"Vergil?" The older Dante echoed, "You've met him? And he didn't try to kill you?"

"Uh yeah, I've met him. And no he didn't try to kill me. He's my twin brother, cleared up alot of things about our past that I never even knew about."

"Give it to me straight, kid. What did he tell you?"

"And why would you want to know?" The younger Dante replied arrogantly, shoving the other's hand away and stepping back. "Just who the hell are you?"

Bulleta could feel the tension rise as the two Dantes entered a fierce staredown.

"The same could be the said for you too... What are you? Some kind of failed clone of me or something?"

"If anybody's the clone old man, it's you." The demon hunter with a black coat retorted, "I mean just look at that hair! I'd never have that, not in a million years!"

"Have you seen your own hair, kid? Looks like you got a cut from Miley Cyrus' barber." The older Dante said back, gripping the hilt on Rebellion.

"Dante, what the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Bulleta hissed sharply, she punched his arm to try and get out an answer out of him. "Oi! Dante!"

"Settle down, Kat. I really don't take too kindly with little punks like him claiming my name and my family." Red coat Dante said through his teeth.

"Little punk huh? Let's see what you got old man." He gripped on his own Rebellion as well, "You want a fight? I'll give you a fight."

"Verdammt, we're never gonna get home." Bulleta mumbled.

"Come on!" Both Dantes shouted at once and clashed swords. The clash between their swords was so powerful it sent a shockwave throughout the entire area and caused every window in the surrounding buildings to break and the ground to shake and crack. One thrusted his blade straight at the other, who dodged quickly and returned the strike in the same way, which was also dodged in the same manner. The two nearly mirrored each other as they swung their Rebellions, threw punches, kicks and dodges.

"What kind of shit is this?!" The more younger Dante exclaimed, had noticing the same technique and skills. He grabbed the other Dante and threw him to the ground.

"Had me off guard for a sec with that awful potty mouth of yours, kid!" The older Dante remarked once he hit the floor, but he lifted his body upwards with his arms and kicked the other Dante with both legs. "Have some class, kid. Some class _and_ style." With a flip, he got back up and readied Ebony and Ivory.

"Times have changed old man." The black coated Dante retorted arrogantly, readying his own Ebony and Ivory, which looked much different compared to the other's, in a sense that his handguns looked older and much more Revolver like. The two aimed their weapons at each other at close range, giving off a mirrored smirk. Bullets from both set of handguns collided with each other, not one bullet hitting either Dante.

"How anti climactic." Bulleta said when she poked her head out from behind cover.

Both Dantes hopped backwards, with the red coat Dante firing his handguns and the black coat Dante reflected them off with his sword. The younger Dante's Rebellion flashed and was replaced with a glowing white and blue scythe.

The white haired Dante flinched and quickly dodged the swings his 'clone' threw at him with the new weapon. "An angel weapon?!" He exclaimed and attempted to block another slash with Rebellion, but the sword bounced away upon contact with the scythe.

He smirked and held the weapon to his counterpart's throat, "You got that right. It's called Osiris."

"How'd you get it?" Dante asked, not really nervous that the blade was so close to his throat.

"Half angel, half demon. Aren't you one too?" The younger Dante said as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

Dante shook his head, "Sorry kid. Half human half demon over here."

The other Dante's smirk faded and his expression turned into confusion, "Half human?" He echoed.

Smirking that his counterpart had let his guard down, Dante pulled Osiris towards him and struck the younger Dante with a hook to his jaw. He fell to the floor and his weapon clattered alongside him.

"Lesson one kid. Don't let your guard down."

As if karma and irony were watching at the same time, Dante's smugness had gotten to him and he was rewarded with a swift uppercut from his younger opponent. "Lesson two old man. Don't talk down on people!"

Bulleta was about ready to intervene until she noticed another young woman, probably barely a few years older than her, stepped into the parking lot. "Dante!" She called out to the sorta identical demon hunters. The woman ran to the younger Dante and stood by his side, glancing around at the scene, "Dante, what's happening?"

"He yours?" The older Dante remarked and placed his jaw back in place, "Maybe you should be keeping your puppy in place, lady."

"The hell did you just say?" the other Dante said and was pulled back by the young woman.

Dante decided to ignore the other and he turned to the young woman, "Kid can punch, I'll tell you that."

"Same for you, old man." The younger Dante retorted with a roll of his eyes, though the two gave each other a small smile, a tiny moment of respect.

"Yes he's mine and we are leaving right now!" The woman said impatiently and tried to pull her Dante away but he stood still and groaned.

"Aww come on Kat, I was just getting warmed up! I'm not finished teaching the old dog new tricks yet." He said and took a step forward until the woman whom he referred to as Kat stood in his way. The other Dante took notice to Kat's attire and name, something seriously wasn't right here.

Though he decided to let it go for now, he made room for one more quip, "You were just getting warmed up? I was still asleep. Maybe this old dog is supposed to teach this puppy new tricks. Speaking of sleeping, isn't it past your bedtime too, kid?" The older Dante retorted smugly.

Before another fight could break out, Bulleta stepped in and slapped both Dantes across the face. And for good measure, jabbed them both in the gut, Kat flinched at the sudden attack upon the two.

"Ooh... Now _she_ can punch," The younger Dante said and coughed, "You get used to this yet? Because I sure can." He asked his older counterpart and then winked at Bulleta, who looked away and slightly blushed. Kat rolled her eyes at her Dante's unnecessary flirting.

"Yeah, I live with her and some annoying man child that can never die." Dante replied with a laugh, "Don't we, Kat?"

Kat herself quietly gasped, thinking that the man was talking to her, until the other girl began to chuckle as well.

"Wait... Your name is Kat too?" Kat asked, stepping forward to Bulleta.

"Yes. And this is Dante." the blonde said and poked said demon hunter in the cheek.

"Your name is... Kat? And you work with someone named Dante?" Kat said, her eyes going a bit wide. "What is happening here, exactly?"

Bulleta removed her hood and brushed her hair back a bit, "I'll give you two explanations. One, you are just a girl that happened to have the same name as me and same clothing style and that Dante you have is my Dante's brother he never met until now. Or two, both of you are from some alternate universe."

"Alternate universe...?" The younger Dante echoed and raised an eyebrow. "That explains alot."

"So does this mean, he's _actually_ me from some other universe?" The older Dante said in disbelief, his eyes narrowing at his counterpart.

"Yeah basically." Bulleta said, then turned to Kat. "And I'm still not sure about you, uhh... My full name is Katrina."

"Ooh Katrina..." Kat coughed a bit, "Katherine." She held out her hand and the two shook hands.

"German and English mix?" Bulleta asked.

Kat removed her hood, showing short cut brunette hair, "Nah. Just American. So does this confirm we aren't the same person right?" She was dressed in a grey hoodie with its body painted orange, a white tank top, dark short shorts and boots. She had a tiny star tattoo on her forehead and blue to black eyeshadow and eyeliner.

Bulleta nodded, "Yep. We're just the partners of the Dantes. Then again we had our third partner but he's off somewhere else."

Crossing his arms, "Alright... _Dante_. Does this clear up everything?" The older one said to his younger counterpart.

"Yeah, I guess so. Sorry about the fight earlier, old man."

"No problem. Good to see that I'm still skilled in another universe, though you could use some work. No worries though, you seem much more younger than me, you'll learn over time."

"Heh, I'll probably even be better than you in time." The alternate Dante said with a chuckle. His counterpart clapped him in the shoulder and the two were suddenly shoved violently each other from a random spark in power.

Bulleta and Kat ran to their respective Dantes, "Shit! You alright?" Bulleta said and pulled up her Dante. Kat helped up the alternate Dante in the same manner.

"I don't feel anything..." The alternate Dante said and brushed off his shoulders, "Dante? How about you?"

Dante looked on at his arms, a strange black and red set of roots grasped around his left arm and the same type of roots though colored blue and white wrapped around his right arm. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!"

"Dante!" Bulleta shouted and was pulled back by the alternate Dante.

"Leave him alone, this happened to me before..." He smiled at his older counterpart, "He'll be fine."

In the older Dante's hands, two weapons flashed in his palms after the roots had made their way to Rebellion. A demonic axe and a angelic scythe, the same exact weapons his alternate self had used previously. "Arbiter and Osiris... Right?" He said to his younger self.

"Yeah. I don't know how you got my weapons, I'm guessing those things that went around your hand stuck around me for a bit when I had first gotten those weapons, So since another Dante got in contact with me... I guess they gave out their power to you now."

"Nice." Dante said and the two weapons disappeared from his hands. "I'll be sure to break them in once I get in another fight."

"Wait, if he got your weapons, what did you get?" Bulleta said to the younger Dante.

"Not really sure. Nothing seems to be happening to me right now. I find it unfair."

"Could it be that because this Dante is older?" Kat suggested.

Dante shrugged, "Could be. Maybe over time you'll get random weapons flying out of your hands. It's kind of like going through puberty twice."

"Great." The younger Dante said sarcastically. "Alright, now how are we going to get home anyway?"

"You could go back the way you came. Maybe there's some sort of crack in the fabric of reality, the bridge between universes." Bulleta suggested.

Kat nodded, "I think that's what happened to us. Dante and I on our way to find a demon run factory that creates spiked sodas that brainwashes humans, suddenly we were ambushed by a pack of demonic lions. Dante took quick work of them but a good number of them escaped, so we chased them through Limbo City and we suddenly find ourselves in Los Angeles. We didn't really realize what had really happened, but Dante ran off to hunt down the rest of the demons and I was stuck in the middle of a crown at some parade." She glared at her Dante who shrugged and smiled.

"Alright so we find that exact location and get you two home. You remember where it was, kid?" Dante said to his alternate self, who nodded.

"Yeah, just follow me."

_**LATER...**_

"So what's your story, kid. Our pasts can't be that different, right?" Dante said as he walked side by side with his younger self.

"Well my parents, Sparda and Eva. A demon and angel respectively. Despite the war in between those two, Sparda and Eva fell in love, married and had children. Two twin boys, Dante and Vergil... A hybrid of demon and angel, a _'Nephilim'_ apparently. It's still a bit fuzzy, but I remember the exact day that ruined my entire life. The day that my father, mother and brother were taken away from me. The demon king, Mundus killed our mother and banished my father to eternal pain and torture."

"Mundus... Still a pathetic demon scumbag."

"You've met him before? Well in this world?"

"Yeah. I've fought him before. He turned Vergil against me. Took control of him or something. I faced Mundus and defeated him, he vowed to return one day."

"You haven't killed him? Even after what he had done to Vergil?"

"Oh trust me, I will kill him. I'll kill him for my brother."

The younger Dante stayed silent for a minute, then finally decided to ask another question, "...What happened to Vergil?"

Dante felt his heart tug a bit, contemplating on giving the truth or hiding it with a lie. This was his 'past' self technically who made it sound like Vergil and him were still in good relations, so he couldn't bring it to his younger self to tell him the truth. "We... We just got separated. He's still out there but I just haven't found him yet."

"Tell me about yourself, Kat." Bulleta asked, turning her head to the young woman next to her.

"Well I was an orphan, considered crazy for seeing demons. Just for that they would always put me on drugs, they always told me it would make me all better, but..." She sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose, "They actually just kept me weak and docile, which makes it worst since my foster father abused me daily. So that's why I escaped into Limbo. Met Vergil and found out my foster father was actually a demon, so Vergil helped me kill him. Good riddance."

Bulleta cringed and shivered, her heart dropping at the mental image of such a poor young girl being put through all of that. "I'm sorry to hear that... What do you mean by Limbo?"

"It's a dimension controlled by the demons and is parallel to the human dimension. I would have died there if Vergil hadn't found me."

"I see."

Kat nodded, "So how about you?"

"Well... I was trained by my dad to be a demon hunter, some shit happened resulting in my family's death and I wake up in America somehow. Got brainwashed into killing Dante and our other friend Wade. They knocked me out and apparently that brainwash shit was gone, along with a few braincells."

"We're here!" The black haired Dante called out to Kat.

They had reached an cleared out street, with the parade and the crowd had already moved on to another location.

Dante took a few steps forward and turned his head to his alternate self and Kat, "How does this work?"

"I think we just ran right through it, try it old man." His younger self answered.

"Alright then." Dante shrugged and walked forward, absolutely nothing happening. He began to circle the street and kick around dust, "I don't get it..." He said, defeated.

The black coated Dante tugged on Kat's sleeve, "Hey what if this works just like Limbo? I mean we were in it when we were transferred here. Try one of those paint cans you got."

"Good idea, Dante." Kat nodded and pulled out a spray can, shaking it up and down as she walked to where the older Dante stood. Kat sprayed down a white line of paint from both sidewalks.

"What's that now?" Bulleta asked the younger Dante.

"Some kind of special paint made up of all these materials I'd rather not repeat. She uses it to get in and out of Limbo and numerous other things." He answered, crossing his arms while watching Kat work her magic.

Dante waved the two over to where Kat was. "Watchya got Kat?" the alternate Dante said.

"I'm sensing that this exact location is a tiny ripple in between the universes. Well not tiny anymore, since those demons rammed through it and you had to rip it apart even more." She explained, pulling out a stencil and painting strands of pink in thin air. "This'll fix up the ripples, but the only way it'll work is if we return to our world."

Both Dantes groaned, "Aw come on. I wanted to stick around for a bit longer, try the foods, hang around with the old man longer." the younger one said with a frown.

Kat stood up, "Dante, I'm sorry. But we have to get going, we can't get sidetracked on our mission..." She frowned as well when she was met with silence, "I want to stay as much as you do but... We don't belong here. Despite how much more safer this world feels, we have our own world we have to save first."

The younger Dante sighed and walked to Kat's side, "You're right." He agreed. "We still have to bring down the demons controlling our world. It would go against what we're fighting for if we were to just leave."

Kat brought out another spray can and painted a wide blob of white at the air, the paint turned into a portal which shined bright at first and then dimmed down. From the other side of the paint portal, was the world where Dante and Kat came from. "There it is, it's still in Limbo too." Kat said, peeking in at the portal and seeing a few demons that her Dante hadn't killed stumble about, "And there's still a few demons there too."

"I'll take care of those little shits when we get back." the alternate Dante said and cracked his knuckles.

"So I guess this is goodbye?" Bulleta said flatly, but underneath she was a bit sad to see the two go.

Kat and her Dante nodded, "Once we cross the portal, the ripple will begin to close. If we were to leave it alone it'll grow wider and become far more dangerous. We can't let the faults of our world ruin yours."

Dante nodded and clapped his younger self's hand, "Good luck out there, kid."

"Same for you, old man." Dante replied and playfully jabbed his older self in the chest. He turned his head to the blonde, "Seeya around Katrina." He saluted.

Bulleta smirked and grabbed the alternate Dante into a hug, who the latter was surprised a bit, "Goodbye, idiot. Go kick ass out there."

"You can count on it." Dante smirked and winked.

"Nice to meet you, Dante." Kat hugged the older Dante.

"Same." He said and pulled her closer, "And do me a favor, Kat... Take care of him. He has alot to learn. I was just like him back then, except the hair though."

She giggled and shook his hand, "I promise."

"And you don't think I'm gonna hug you too? Come here gorgeous!" Bulleta said and pulled Kat away from Dante and hugged her tightly. They broke from the hug after a few seconds.

"Come on Kat, let's go." the dark haired Dante said, grabbing his companion's hand and leading her to the portal.

"Bye guys!" Bulleta and her Dante said, waving at the two as they disappeared into the portal. A bright pink light shined the entire street and the remains of the paints had disappeared.

The Red Pair were left in silence. Bulleta turned her head, her friend having a solemn expression. "What's wrong Dante?"

"That other Dante... It was like staring into a mirror from the past." He said quietly, "It kinda hurts. It brought back all these memories."

Bulleta grabbed his hand and held it tightly, "...I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, I'll be alright. I mean, if he's basically the past and I'm the future, there was a point to this. He can look at me and see how far I've come, and try to aim higher than me - and that's good. I can look at him and see what he's capable of, what is to come. I just know after saving his world that his life will lead to a brighter path."

He paused to exhale his held in breath.

"...You could say I'm sorta jealous. He's so young and he still has Vergil on his side."

"You'll find him, Dante. I know you will." She squeezed his hand tighter.

_**...**_

"I guess that's it." Dante said, placing down Rebellion after having sliced up the remaining demons that he had left behind. "We won't see them again?"

Kat, now in a ghostly appearance due to humans being unable to be in Limbo and her being a spirit medium, "Yes. The rift will close shut."

"Damn. I felt that we had left on such a quick note." Dante said as he scratched his dark hair.

She smiled then pulled out a paint can from her bag, "One last goodbye won't hurt, won't it?" She splashed the paint on the door, creating a reality 'window' inbetween the two universes.

**_..._**

"Hey, look!" Bulleta pointed at the sudden appearance of the reality window. Dante and her saw the other two waving back at the two. "What's wrong with Kat?" She asked, noticing the other woman's appearance.

"Unlike most humans, I'm a spirit medium, so I can help out Dante when he's dragged into Limbo." Kat explained and tossed away the paint can. "And I believe Dante has something to say Dante."

Bulleta nudged her Dante towards the window and Kat did the same with her Dante.

"Hey kid."

"Sup old man."

Dante adjusted his red coat, "You listen to me and listen closely, I don't want this window closing while I'm lecturing you."

"Heh. Then get lecturing, man." the alternate Dante chuckled and crossed his arms.

"I know how you are feeling right now, I don't know why but I can sense it. Since we're kind of the same person basically, but you get the point. Listen to me... You'll get through this. You'll get through everything. Trust me. You may think you're alone but you're not, you have Vergil and Kat." He placed his arm through the window and placed his hand on his younger self's shoulder.

"You're right..." He nodded.

"I believe in you, Dante, and they believe in you too. You all can, no, you all will take down Mundus and free your world. Pave your way for a brighter future for everyone."

"The devil may cry, right?" He smirked and raised a dark eyebrow.

Dante smiled when he had heard those three words grouped together, "The devil _will_ cry. Destroy Mundus once and for all. I know you and Vergil aren't just gonna let someone get away with what he had done to your family."

"Don't worry, I won't let him get away."

"That's what I'm talkin' bout. Hey, maybe in given time you'll grow up to be just like me, kid?"

"Heh. I'm digging the coat but the hair... Eh I might need some time to think about it."

Kat stepped in and placed a hand on her Dante's shoulder, "Come on Dante. It's gonna close now." Both Dante's smiles faded into a frown, both even groaned at the same time. Bulleta and Dante took a few paces back and watched the reality window slowly close.

"Good luck with saving the world, Dante!" The older demon hunter said to his alternate self, who saluted him in return. The window closed shut and the street was now empty again, with the Red Pair standing in silence.

After a full minute, Bulleta sighed and decided to break the silence, "It's a damn shame they couldn't stick around."

"Yeah. Maybe we might see them again in the future. The multiverse has unlimited possibilities."

"That's true." Bulleta agreed and followed Dante down the street. "Oi, Wade and Lady said they are fighting off a massive horde of angry zombie animals storming through the local zoo," She said, looking down at her phone. "Wanna drop in and help the two lovers out?"

"Ehh, why not... We got time to kill." Dante held up Rebellion and it formed into the Arbiter axe his alternate self had gifted to him, "Let's go Kat!"

_**ON THE OTHER SIDE...**_

Dante jumped down the stairs, his black coat catching wind as he descended. "I'm gonna miss my older self and Bulleta." He said to Kat, who was taking a slower pace down the stairs.

"So am I. Vergil would love to hear about this though, don't you think?" She replied.

"Damn right he would." He nodded and poked his head out of the corner, a large area with a bloody fountain in the center and a couple of demons lurking about. "Oh sweet, some punching bags are still out there."

"Don't get too confident, Dante."

"Isn't that what I'm best at?" He chuckled and brandished Ebony and Ivory, then turned his head to Kat. "Hey Kat, when my other self and I made contact and he was given my weapons, how come I didn't get anyting in return?"

Kat shrugged, "He suggested you would get his weapons in the future, I don't know... Maybe you got his hair?" She joked with a smile.

"Heh. Not in a million years." Dante said, turning his head back to the demons. What the young Dante was unaware of was that there was a small strand of white silver hair growing on the back of his head. "Time to party!"

* * *

_**(This entry would have taken place inbetween the time of CH 9 and CH 10 of The Red Scare)**_

_**So this is the first little short story of this collection of stories or something. It occurred to me that in CH 10 that Classic Dante used a weapon that New Dante had specifically had himself, a large mistake on my account. So it sorta helped make up this small short story to explain how Classic Dante got the new weapons his alternate self had. Also because I've always wanted to make a story with both Dantes, but maybe in the future I'll **__**write a much better/longer story arc with those two.**_

_**also that white hair thing for New Dante is a reference to the actual game, where he somehow gets white hair out of nowhere or something. fuck if I know.**_

_**Well thanks for reading, expect more short stories to distract you all from my lack of updates on The Red Scare. Stay tuned.**_


End file.
